The invention relates to an apparatus for pressing liquids, for instance, oil and the like, from liquid containing material, such as fruits and seeds. Said apparatus is provided with a pair of driven rollers with a rough surface, the first main roller of which is partially surrounded by a pressure cage with a specific shape determined by the fluid contents of the material to be pressed, whilst the second roller is located opposite the main roller.